mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-3 Shooting Star
"Only me as the world's top Mini 4WD racer is enough." - Shinkuro Minami in chapter 1 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''.'' } |-| MS= } }} The Dash-3 Shooting Star '(ダッシュ3号・流星（シューティングスター）) is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya. It uses the the rear-motor Type-3 Chassis as well as the midship-motor MS Chassis. It is featured in the manga ''Dash! Yonkuro as Shinkuro Minami's primary machine. General Info The Shooting Star has a bodyshell that slightly resembles that of Formula 1 race car's design. There's a large air-duct that is placed behind the canopy that helps dissipate heat from the motor while running. There is also a large rear wing which provides downforce to the rear wheels. The CoroCoro Dragon logos can be found on the body as well, indicating the manga that the machine appears from. Like most cars that use the Type-1, and a few cars with Type-3 Chassis, it is equipped with the mid-diameter hole-type wheels paired with high-profile spike tires. It is also the last Mini 4WD car to have the spike tires until the release of MS Chassis variant of the Hotshot Jr.. The MS Chassis version, however, is equipped with the white-colored, 4-spoke large-diameter wheels which is paired with black low-profile tires. It comes packaged with the T-01 tail unit and N-02 nose unit with 19 mm ringless plastic rollers. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, the Shooting Star was introduced in volume 2 of the manga alongside the other Dash machines (except Dash-1 Emperor, which already debuted in volume 1). In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, the Shooting Star was used again by Shinkuro. Unlike previous appearances or real-life examples, it was seen attached onto the MA Chassis. The car was eventually shattered to pieces upon collision with Yonkuro's Dash-1 Emperor from behind.Chapter 1 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' Because of this, Shinkuro had no choice but to use his new machine, the Shooting Proud Star, while stoping Killkuro from detonating his car, the Night Seek Trigger, inside the model shop. Chapter 2 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' Technical Info '''Length: '''127 mm (152 mm for MS Chassis variant) '''Width: '''86 mm (92 mm for MS Chassis variant) '''Height: '''53 mm '''Chassis: '''Type-3 Chassis, MS Chassis, MA Chassis '''Gear set(s): 5:1 and 6.4:1 (Type-3 Chassis variant only), 4:1 (MS Chassis variant) Gallery Boxarts Dash3T3Boxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-3 Shooting Star (Type-3 Chassis) Dash3MSBoxart.jpg|Boxart for Dash-3 Shooting Star (MS Chassis) Trivia * It is recently revealed that the Shooting Star was designed by the young Hiroyuki Takei (who was a middle-schooler at the time), and it was one of the entries in the Dash-1 design contest.''Dear Zaurus Tokuda'' by Hiroyuki Takei. Takei would later serialize Hyper Dash! Yonkuro in 2015 on CoroCoro Aniki magazine. * Despite having the same design, the bodyshells of both Type-3 and MS variants are completely different molds, with the MS variant's having an extended canopy. ** In addition, the stickers for the MS variant includes the sticker for the canopy part, unlike Type-3 variant, which required painting. See also * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star * Shooting Proud Star References External Links * Dash-3 Shooting Star on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-3 Shooting Star (MS Chassis) on Tamiya official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Racer Mini 4WD cars